


Another Life

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No summary because I suck at writing them. Stupid title too :c</p><p>I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> No summary because I suck at writing them. Stupid title too :c
> 
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

He was doing it again. Something he promised himself he wouldn't let happen. It didn't matter: he had done it anyway. Booked a hotel room, now he was sitting in that room, hiding his wedding rings at the bottom of his suitcase: he hadn't unpacked, there was no point when he'd be going home tomorrow. _And what **exactly** was he doing?_ He was cheating on his wife: again. He couldn't help himself as much as he tried to keep away from it.

He still booked a hotel room every other week, said it was "business things" to his wife; she wished him luck and kissed him goodbye. He'd be back in her arms the next day. It wasn't that he didn't love her: oh no. He did love Stephanie and very much; there was just something about the little bar that settled about ten minutes away from the hotel.

Corey loved going there. It wasn't for the women: they weren't straight. It was for the men. He always found the most interesting men there, and he'd bring them back to the hotel: back to his room, they'd have sex and he'd leave even before the other woke up. Tonight he felt a little different though, he could feel something special was about to happen and he needed to figure out what.

He rose from the bed and zipped up the main-part of his suitcase: he always kept the lube and condoms in the front anyway, none of the men he fucked ever knew he was happily married. Or that he had two children. He wouldn't ever tell, even if they asked him about his personal life: no-one had done that though and he never felt like anything was going to change.

Corey checked himself over, he smiled at his simple outfit choice; he grabbed his phone, put it on silent then slipped it into the side pocket on his suitcase, he zipped that up then grabbed his room key and his jacket then left.

= = = =

Corey smiled as he entered the little bar; he scanned the room and decided to take a seat at the bar. There was a tall-man beside him but he didn't know if it was a good idea to introduce himself yet, he ordered a glass of Jack Daniel's from the bar-tender then took another look around the room. He loved how open this place was, girls flirting with girls and guys flirting with guys, it seemed to be one of those: "find a fuck then run" places and he loved that.

He turned back to his drink and took a sip; he needed to get a little drunk first before he took someone to his hotel. He rose an eyebrow when the man beside him sighed, "You alright there?"

The taller blinked and looked to the blond-man, "Fine." He downed his whiskey and ordered another.

"You don't seem like it," Corey put his hand out, "Corey Taylor."

"James Root," They shook, "Call me Jim though."

"Right," Corey smiled softly and took another swig of his drink, "You seem down."

Jim sighed, he figured this Corey person wasn't going to let his questions go, "Dumped my boyfriend yesterday. Caught him fucking someone else."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are." Jim scoffed a little.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You don't seem like the type to go for men. That's all."

"You don't know me," Corey shrugged, "I'm bisexual. Men are better though."

"I'm not sure about that anymore. Man, I haven't been with a woman in years."

"It doesn't bother me."

"You like one-night stands?"

"They can be interesting."

"Right..."

"Why don't we put a smile on your face?" Corey tentatively reached over and brushed Jim's hair back, "I'm sure we can think of something to do."

Jim grabbed Corey's wrist, "I live about five minutes away. Is that good enough for you?"

Corey smirked, _more interesting than normal_ , he ignored that thought and nodded, "Perfect."

"Good." They both stood up, downed their drinks then left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Corey rolled over and sat up on the edge of Jim's bed; he looked at the time _6am_ , he carefully stood up and gathered his clothing off the floor, "Going home to the wife?"

He almost gasped at that mumble, he composed himself and turned to Jim, "I haven't got a wi-"

"You have tan lines though," Jim sat up, "You wear rings on vacation but not to a gay bar?"

Corey sighed, "No point trying to lie to you."

"So you **are** going?"

He blinked at that, "Do you want me to stay?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I think mine is more important."

"If you want to stay," Jim pulled his glasses on, "What's her name?"

"Stephanie. No-one has noticed before."

"I look," Jim yawned a little, "You got any cigarettes?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

"We did."

"Smart ass."

"I know."

"You just gonna stand there holding your clothes?"

"I dunno, do you like them on the floor or on me?"

"The floor."

Corey dropped his clothing: he didn't even know why he was doing this but there was something different about Jim and he wanted to figure it out before he left, "Oops."

"Come here."

"I already did," Corey smirked and Jim shook his head; he walked over and joined the taller man in bed, "I never stay."

"Am I special?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

"Maybe I love you already."

"That's a stupid thing to say," Jim smiled, "Especially when you're married."

"What she doesn't know." Corey shrugged.

"Oh, so it's like _that_?"

"Maybe."

"And if I possibly love you too?"

"Kiss me."

Jim leaned closer and pressed his lips to Corey's; the shorter-man immediately gave into Jim's lips, Jim slipped his tongue out after a little while, he brushed it over Corey's bottom-lip and smiled softly when the man opened his mouth. Corey moaned softly as Jim's tongue swept through his mouth, he pressed his own tongue against Jim's and they moved together for a while.

Corey broke the kiss to take a breath, "Is that a yes?"

"It's not a no."

"I have to leave."

"I know," Jim pulled back and sighed; he grabbed a pen and paper off the nightstand and wrote down his number, he then handed it to Corey, "Call me."

Corey took the paper, "You want to see me again?"

"If that's okay."

"Perfectly fine," Corey gave Jim a quick kiss then got off the bed; he put the number in his jeans pocket and then pulled his clothing on, "See you." He smiled softly.

"Yeah, see ya'," Jim smiled back and watched Corey leave; he sighed and laid down once the man was gone. He would do something as stupid as falling for a married man, he laughed a little and shook his head, "Corey Taylor...I do love you."

= = = =

Corey checked the numbers, sent the text and laid his phone on his jacket; he looked at the paper and pressed his lips to it, "I love you, James Root." He shakily ripped the paper up and threw it in the trash.

His phone beeped and he quickly grabbed it, _"Thank you Corey."_ He smiled at the message he got off Jim; he hadn't sent much to Jim either but he was glad the number was correct, he really didn't want to let the man go.

Corey put his phone away then pulled his jacket on. He grabbed the room key and his suitcase; he double checked that his rings were on again then left the room, a smile plastered to his face as he headed home. He was right about last-night: something was different, he really hoped to see Jim again and soon.


End file.
